khwitafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Keyblade del Giovane Xehanort
Il Keyblade del Giovane Xehanort è un potente Keyblade di proprietà del Maestro Xehanort, che ricevette durante i suoi studi a Scala ad Caelum. Dopo che liberò il Giovane Xehanort dallo Stopza di Topolino, gli concesse per un periodo il potere di impugnare questo Keyblade,KH 3D Ultimania |Scenario Mysteries - Nomura afferma che è stato il Maestro Xehanort a liberare il giovane se stesso dalla magia temporale e a farlo ospite del suo potere, dotandolo del Keyblade. Infatti, prima di quell'evento, il Giovane Xehanort non aveva ancora la capacità di impugnare il Keyblade. sebbene non avesse ancora la dote di impugnare alcun Keyblade.https://www.khinsider.com/kingdom-hearts-3/keyblades - "... Despite not having the ability to use the Keyblade, Xehanort's younger self can summon this Keyblade with the help of his older counterpart." Aspetto Questo Keyblade sembra un ibrido tra Innominata e l'Occhio che Scruta. La guardia sembra una sorta di ingranaggio deformato nero, con due piccole ruote dentate nere ai lati, e l'elsa liscia di colore grigio. La base della lama comprende un piccolo orologio, un occhio blu dalla pupilla verticale, e più in alto la stessa decorazione che c'è sulle Lame del Vuoto. La lama è lunga, dritta e sembra essere fatta di energia azzurra, ha ai lati due ali da pipistrello grigie aperte l'alto, che si intrecciano con dei viticci di ferro alle ruote dentate della guardia; la parte superiore della lama invece termina in un pezzo rigido grigio con un'altro orologio ma molto più grande, con due lancette che segnano le 8:05 e rilasciano aculei d'energia azzurri formando i "denti". In cima dell'orologio vi è una testa di capra demoniaca. Il Keyholder è una clessidra nera con la sabbia azzurra. In sostanza è uguale all'Innominata, ma con diverse gradazioni di colore nella guardia e nell'orologio, oltre che la testa di capra in cima, l'occhio demoniaco e le ali da pipistrello dell'Occhio che Scuta alla base della lama. Caratteristiche ed uso Questo è un Keyblade di enorme potenza, grazie al quale il Giovane Xehanort ha potuto rivaleggiare con quello di Riku. È riuscito a trasformarlo in una frusta e in un bastone snodabile, e a lanciare con esso fendenti volanti, e combinando rapidi colpi alle sue magie elementali, soprattutto di Tempo.''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' - Giovane Xehanort combatte contro Riku. Galleria 484px-Young_Xehanort's_Keyblade_(Art)_KH3D.png|Artwork del Keyblade del Giovane Xehanort Artwork Keyblade di Giovane Xehanort.jpg|Artwork Keyblade del Giovane Xehanort (2) Curiosità * Come l'Innominata, l'orologio in cima al Keyblade è un riferimento al proprietario, in grado di viaggiare nel tempo. * L'ora che segna l'orologio (8:05) è un riferimento al ricorrente numero 13, che si ottiene sommando l'otto al cinque. Usato da *Maestro XehanortKH 3D Ultimania |Scenario Mysteries - Nomura afferma che è stato il Maestro Xehanort a liberare il giovane se stesso dalla magia temporale e a farlo ospite del suo potere, dotandolo del suo Keyblade, e passandogli dunque il potere di usare il Keyblade dal momento che dopo gli eventi di Dream Drop Distance, il Giovane Xehanort è in grado di usarlo liberamente. *Giovane Xehanort Note Categoria:Keyblade di Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Categoria:Keyblade di Kingdom Hearts III